Remember To Forget
by MerlinzDragon
Summary: Set after Season 1 finale. Snow and Charming have trouble remembering their formal lives in Storybrooke. Oneshot.


/Oh, my dear, I'll wait for you, and grace tonight will pull us through. Until the tears have left your eyes, until the fear can sleep at night, until the demons that you're scared of disappear inside, until this guilt begins to crack, and the weight falls from your back. Oh, my dear, I'll keep you in my arms tonight. Oh My Dear by Tenth Avenue North/

David stopped short of the door when remembered he forgot something. It is a curious thing to remember a forgotten thing. The action of it is normal enough but when you can't remember what you had forgotten it can be quite annoying. Luckily David retraced his steps toward his quiet bedroom. He slowly creaked the door open to find his newly found wife snuggled lazily in the bed staring at him with a small smile creeping into a larger one as he kept gazing back.

"You remembered what you once forgot?" smiled Snow White.

David swaggered over to his wife's supine form on the bed and with a crooked grin said, "How could I forget my lovely Queen Snow White even for a moment?" David softly stroked Snow's cheek. He quickly grew serious and then quietly whispered fearfully, "How did I forget my beautiful wife so quickly?"

Snow rose to a sitting position covering her torso with the sheets and told him, "It was the curse, nothing but the curse. You did nothing wrong. Do not doubt yourself now. We found our daughter." Her eyes shined with bittersweet tears as she stroked his face to pull him closer.

David sighed and laid his head on her shoulder, letting her hair curtain over and hide his face as tears sprang from his eyes. "Half the time she does not come to me, and the other half I forget she's my daughter!" The way he suddenly grabbed her told Snow of the words let unsaid.

"Oh, David! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would have helped you! We could have helped each other!"

David drew away suddenly only to look straight at her and exclaimed urgently, "This happens to you as well!?"

Snow pulled away slightly, a little fearful of his reaction, but more so ashamed. "It happens on and off," she muttered shrugging.

David shushed softly apologizing for his behavior, "Forgive me, I sometimes literally and figuratively forget my place."

Snow drew away only to pull his pillow to shove at him, "You know you are impossible sometimes."

"Oh, you know you love me," David retorted gave her a quick peck on the cheek and headed for the door.

"Tell me, though, when you forget. I'll tell you when I do," Snow's voice quietly penetrated the air towards him.

David nodded back towards her and was out the door.

Later that day Snow started to warm up a few cups of hot chocolate with a few usual shakes of cinnamon to complete the concoctions for her daughter and grandson to come home and enjoy after work and school. Suddenly a chill crept up her spine and she wondered why she was making more than one cup since she was the only one who lived in the apartment. She shook her head to clear her mind and started to pour out the excess hot liquid just as Henry came barging in spouting quickly about how interesting a school trip to the zoo had been. Snow nearly dropped one of the mugs she had been pouring out in surprise.

"What are you doing in here!?" Snow interrupted rudely at him.

Henry stuttered to a stunted stop in mid-sentence and asked bewildered, "What do you do mean, Grandma?"

"Grandma?" She slammed the mug to the counter, "What you do mean by 'Grandma'? I am way too young to be a grandma!" She back away from him, suddenly worried.

"But you're Snow White, Emma's mom which makes me your grandson! Don't you remember the curse brought you back?" Henry started toward her.

"What curse? Who's Snow White? You mean the fairytale character?"

Henry raced upstairs to where he and Emma shared their room and brought down the heavy storybook. He quietly heaved it on the countertop. "This is where you came from, you're Snow White. You married Prince Charming and had Emma."

It was as if a blindfold was lifted from her eyes as they cleared. She smiled softly and said, "Ah yes, thank you Henry. If not Charming then you are truly a hero." She then realized what he had witnessed. "Oh my, I'm sorry you had to see that, it has been a weird day."

Henry looked at her bewildered, but said, "It's okay, I've heard that it was side-effect from the dwarves it has happened to them every now and then. They can help each other grow through it though because they have six brothers to lean on." He reached up to pat her back gently, you have me, Charming, and Emma to help you." A thought came to him, "Has Charming been having a rough time too?"

"Yes he has, but we have each other now, and you and Emma to help us," she smiled down at him.

"I don't think Emma knows though, now that I think about it. The curse didn't take anything away from her in that way. She has parents now, but she doesn't know how to deal with it." Henry shrugged.

"You see a lot, don't you," Snow muttered as she furrowed her brow, "We'll have to talk to her tonight then. Make it a discussion at supper."

Henry looked around the kitchen and noticed the mugs. He went over to them in curiosity, "You forgot while making these?"

Snow picked up the one she was pouring out, and started to remake it.

"Here I'll help you Grandma," Henry walked around the counter to grab the needed materials.

"I do like being your Grandma, Henry," she started as she remembered what she had said before," I think I am a little young, but that means I have more time to spend with you and Emma." She smiled and playfully poked him on his nose.

Playlist:

Empty My Hands by Tenth Avenue North

Oh My Dear by " "

Truth is Who You Are by " "


End file.
